


Tell me what you like, love.

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Tormund Giantsbane, Boyfriends, Consensual Sex, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Jonmund, M/M, Metalheads - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Top Jon Snow, punching nazis in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: "Tor? You ok?" he gets thrown from his thoughts and turns to his boyfriend, concern visible on Jon's face."Absolutely, just enjoying the show, sweet thing," he wraps his arms around Jon's shoulders, feeling the strong muscles there, and lays a kiss on top of his man's head. A soft smile the smaller man sends him is absolutely gorgeous.Hello, how about some healthy relationships and verse smut?Includes some art :)
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Black Orchid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491212
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	Tell me what you like, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More of Black Orchid!  
> In this part, I'd like to dwell more on the dynamics between the boys and Tormund always being in awe with Jon 
> 
> Art by me  
> Beta by Jennie_D, thank you so much!

The place is dark and crowded, Tormund enjoying being on this side of the stage for once. Especially with his hot boyfriend right here with him. 

They've been together for a few weeks now and he can't get enough of him. Jon is fantastic, so sweet but also witty. So soft but also so strong. Way stronger than he looks.

And like that, he finds himself looking down at Jon instead of up at the band playing. Jon has his hair in a loose braid that Tormund had braided it himself. He loves to play with those jet black curls. A black tank top showcases his arms and back amazingly. Muscles ripple when he sways to the music and the stage lights only highlight them more. Tormund's mouth goes dry. Jon's smaller, but he can totally imagine his boyfriend pinning him and-

"Tor? You ok?" he gets thrown from his thoughts and turns to his boyfriend, concern visible on Jon's face.

"Absolutely, just enjoying the show, sweet thing," he wraps his arms around Jon's shoulders, feeling the strong muscles there, and lays a kiss on top of his man's head. A soft smile the smaller man sends him is absolutely gorgeous.

They spend the rest of the gig like that, Tormund running his hands over Jon's slowly, his thoughts still going back to what he was thinking about earlier.

When the band they came to see finishes, Jon takes his hand and leads them out through some side exit.

They breathe in the cool night ear and both start searching for their lighters, laughing when Jon finds his and lights his cigarette.

"There you go, kjæreste," his boyfriend murmurs and Tormund delights in how comfortable they are around each other. He takes a long drag before passing it to Jon who looks at him surprised but accepts it nonetheless. 

He takes a moment to appreciate his man again, looking so good, relaxed like that.

Their peace gets interrupted with an angry shout.

"Fucking fags, go away from our streets, you filthy cocksucking pieces of-"

Tormund turns around abruptly only to see a blur of his boyfriend forcing a big, bald guy onto the ground with his fist.

Holy fucking shit.

He hadn't even had time to move.

But Jon, now panting angrily, moved and fucking decked the guy.

It shouldn't turn him on so much.

The skinhead slowly gets up, cursing under his breath, and sends them shocked and scared look. There is blood running down his nose and Tormund notes the red on Jon's knuckles. Murmuring some kind of shitty apology, the man backs in the direction of the main street, leaving them alone in the alley.

"Fucking hell, Jon," Tormund gasps, not being able to mask the awe in his voice. To his credit, Jon looks a bit shocked himself, as if not fully aware of what has just happened. "That was lightning quick, holy shit," he adds.

"I- My body just reacted, I'm sorry I-" Tormund doesn't let him finish and seals their mouths together. He can feel rather than hear Jon moaning into his mouth.

"Jon. That was hot as fucking hell," he murmurs into his boyfriend's lips. "Do you even realise how strong you are?" Tormund asks, squeezing Jon's bicep.

Jon looks like he's about to deny that, but Tormund's having none of it. He attacks Jon's plush, pierced lips and the smaller man shudders against him. They both melt into the kiss, all but making out in the alley now.

"Fuck, you're so hot, so strong," Tormund groans as he lets go of Jon's lips, only to lay kisses on his neck. He can feel his boyfriend getting hard against him and it only urges him on.

"I want you to fuck me when we get home, Jon," he growls into his man's ear and nibbles on the pierced lobe there.

Jon stills and looks at him, his face frozen in disbelief and finally utters "You want _me_ to top?"

"Yes," he purrs and licks down the long neck, making Jon close his eyes with a moan. They have discussed it before and Jon said he'd like to try sometime, mentioning that none of his exes wanted him to much in the past.

"Just not used to that," Jon breathes and Tormund grins against the wet skin. "But," he continues and his hands grab at Tormund's t-shirt. "I'd like to try," the brunette adds, his voice husky and thick with arousal.

If it doesn't go directly to his cock.

"My place? Yours?" Jon breaths before biting into his lips.

"Think yours is closer, little crow," Tormund says before kissing his boyfriend one more time. Jon grins at him and grabs his hand, taking a drag from their shared cigarette one last time.

Tormund is reminded of their first night together on the subway ride way to Jon's small apartment. They're both excited as Jon keeps sending him knowing looks, but not as desperate as they were at that time. They're more comfortable with each other now and know they don't need to hurry. Especially with something Jon's not used to. The smaller man is cuddled into his side and nibbles lightly on his neck. Alright... maybe they are more excited than that, he thinks as his cock twitches slightly. 

"You little, wicked thing," Tormund whispers with humour and Jon brings him down for a soft kiss, earning them a soft coo from some girls sitting across them. They grin at them, before leaving and walking fast in the direction of Jon's place.

They stumble into the building, Jon trying to both press him against the door and unlock it to let them in. Tormund growls deeply when a leg gets shoved between his, rubbing against his erection.

"You really want it?" Jon is smirking at him, but Tormund can tell he's nervous.

He cups Jon's bearded chin and brings him for a kiss again. "Never been more certain about anything, my crow."

Jon groans deeply, sending a new wave of excitement up his spine. Then the smaller man finally unlocks his door and they stumble inside kissing. 

"Ghost?" He asks, surprised that the white beast hasn't attacked him yet, begging for pets.

"With Sansa, wasn't sure when I'd be back," Jon replies between kisses as he drags him to his small bedroom.

They undress hurriedly, limbs tangled and kisses sloppy. Tormund groans deeply at the sight of Jon's hard cock, purple and glistening with precum. It always amazes him just how responsive his little crow is. How hard he can get without his touch.

"Fuck you're so gorgeous," Tormund breathes in between one kiss and another.

"Tell me what you like, love" Jon finally says, pushing him back till his calves hit Jon's bed.

"I'll take everything," Tormund purrs. "Do only what you're comfortable with," he adds, remembering how nervous Jon looked earlier.

Jon pushes him on the bed with his hand and Tormund sinks down on the mattress, having the brunette follow him but situating himself on top of it. The smaller man slides his hand into his long hair and kisses him deeply, sharp teeth nibbling on his lip, making him groan at the sweet pain. His hands move to trace those fantastic shoulders, his light touch making Jon shudder slightly. "So hot," comes a low purr, Jon's voice dripping with lust. Tormund moves his eyes up and sure enough, Jon's pupils are blown and cheeks flushed. He groans at the sight.

Jon moves lower, laying kisses and bites on his chest. This time he ignores his nipples, going south. Sharp teeth trace over his abs and Tormund pants softly, so very turned on. The brunette kisses and sucks over his groin, making his muscles spasm at the soft touch.

"Jon, baby, fuck." he groans, and brushes his hands over Jon's back, feeling his boyfriend's muscles ripple and move under his touch.

"Just a moment," Jon murmurs against his skin before getting up. Tormund quirks his eyebrow at the younger man but Jon just smirks at him. He watches as his boyfriend gets up and reaches for a pillow and carefully sliding it under his lower back, effectively rising his butt up.

Oh.

"Are you comfortable?" Jon kneels down, putting his hands on Tormund's thick thighs and brushing over them softly.

"Fuck yes," Tormund closes his eyes and relaxes, waiting for Jon's move. He doesn't have to wait long.

Wet and warm tongue sweeps slowly over his entrance and it's so very soft that Tormund moans a quiet sigh and grasps the sheets. He hasn't been eaten out in years but holy hell can Jon fucking deliver. He groans softly and tries to relax more, letting Jon spread his cheeks and lick in broad and flat strokes of his tongue. He's about to lose his fucking mind.

"Is it good?" Jon stops to ask, no doubt unsure due to the lack of feedback.

"Fucking hell Jon, your tongue will be the end of me. Yes, you're so good, babe," he says against a pillow under his head.

Jon chuckles and continues to lick and suck around his hole and it's wonderful. He's forgotten how much he loves this, usually being on the giving end. Tormund smiles when he remembers how beautifully Jon moaned when he first did it to him. His little crow laves his tongue higher, licking over his balls. Tormund curses under his breath. It feels so very good, everything is thick and heavy. He can feel Jon's hands brush slow strokes over his thighs, massaging his tensed muscles. He tries again to relax, exhaling loudly "Fuck."

He can feel Jon smile against him. That's when his boyfriend decides to breach him and Tormund can't stop a loud moan nor the curse from leaving his mouth. The brunette licks into him and it's oh so satisfying. He purrs softly and Jon doubles his efforts, his movement more urgent now.

Tormund rests his head on Jon's bed and pants quietly, the sensation just so good. The man's tongue licks a long, slow strip up and he almost whines when Jon licks slowly over his balls, sucking on the skin there. Tormund's aching, his cock wet and dripping precum on his belly. 

"Damn, you taste so good," Jon murmurs against his skin and licks and sucks into his hole again, fucking him with that devilish tongue. This time he lets out a full-blown moan, deep and low and Jon hums a satisfied tone.

Tormund starts to feel something he's almost forgotten. With his previous partners never agreeing to top, it's been years since he has felt desperate.

"Jon…," a soft sigh leaves his lips and his boyfriend stops to look at him, to take in his expression.

Without a word, Jon gets up and goes to his drawer, snatching a small bottle of lube. Tormund can't help but smile to see how hard the younger man is, his cock red, thick and leaking precum. So pretty.

"Fuck, look at you, so gorgeous," Tormund starts, taking in Jon's toned muscles. The man blushes but smiles at him, one corner of his lips turned into a slight smirk.

"So are you, sprawled out like this," Jon muses, climbing on the bed again, resuming his position. "Just never thought you'd like me like that," Jon muses, circling his lubed fingers over Tormund's entrance.

He raises up a bit to cup his boyfriend's jaw and brings him for a kiss. A kiss that turns into a moan as Jon softly enters him, carefully probing with one finger and looking at his face for any signs of discomfort. So thoughtful, he hadn't expected any less. He surges forward and captures Jon's piercing with his teeth, smirking at the smaller man. The brunette moans and goes deeper, making Tormund groan at the feeling of being stretched.

"Go on, love," he urges Jon on, and the smaller man hums before adding a finger.

Gods, it's been… years? since he last did this. He loves to top, to watch Jon unravel underneath him, but this? It seems so natural and Jon is doing so good. He needs him to know that.

" _Jon_ ," he moans the name and Jon looks at him, a small smirk there. "Remember what you said when we first fucked?"

The brunette looks at him, puzzled. With a laugh, he says, "I'm not fragile, you can be rougher with me." His voice is a purr, and he can see how Jon's eyes got darker.'

"If you say so…" Jon smiles mischievously and curls his fingers drawing a loud moan from him. Tormund gets flooded with white fire like pleasure and holy shit he really needed that.

"Yes, _fuck,_ " he moans and shifts a bit as Jon scissors him, stretching him.

"You're so fucking hot, Tor," Jon murmurs and leans to lick a stripe over his chest, sucking on his pebbled nipple. His fingers working him slowly, brushing around his sweet spot. Tormund hits his head on the pillow and groans lowly when Jon mouths the head of his leaking cock. Damn him and his oral fixation. Fuck.

"Are you trying to kill me, little crow?" his question is followed with another moan when hits prostate gets brushed again. Jon ignores him but he can feel him smiling. The smaller man starts to suck his cock while fingering him and it's absolutely fantastic. Tormund closes his eyes and bucks his hips, unsure if into the heat of Jon's mouth or onto his fingers.

His head feels heavy, filled with lust and the need to come. He can feel himself pant slightly and his hands move to Jon’s braided locks. Jon hums against him before adding the third finger., making him growl at the intensity of it all. He's close, holy shit, so close. He wants to tell Jon to leave it for when he's fucking him, but Tormund doesn't have it in him to tell his man to stop. He's being fucked on three of Jon's fingers and Jon's licking and sucking his cock, observing him with a small smile.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Jon murmurs against the head of his dick and fingers him harder, hitting his prostate full on. Damn, he's almost there. He can hardly think. "Go on, come. I can see you want to." Jon murmurs, satisfied.

A loud curse leaves his mouth and he's pulling on Jon's hair. At once he's being flooded with pleasure and he's spilling into Jon's mouth, strong tremors going through his body. The look that his boyfriend sends him is absolutely smoldering and he can see him swallowing his seed. Fuck. Tormund's so very turned on. 

"Fuck," is all he can say, groaning as he comes down slowly from his high.

Jon doesn't hesitate and climbs on top of him, attacking his lips and licking into his mouth; his fingers rubbing and playing with his nipples. He can feel Jon's rock hard erection heavy against his abdomen. He hasn't desired any man to raw him as much as he wants Jon right now in years.

"Still want this?" Jon asks, a small smile on his face as he rises up and takes the elastic from his hair, brushing it back.

Tormund grabs Jon's face in his hands and purrs "Fuck me," before flipping on his belly and grabbing handfuls of sheets. He looks back at his boyfriend and smiles encouragingly.

The brunette widens his eyes and stretches back. He uncaps his lube bottle and squeezes some liquid on his hand. Jon moans beautifully when he spreads the liquid over his length.

"I want you to know it's been years since I've last done this."

"Same. You'll do amazing, believe me." Tormund can feel his cock stir in anticipation.

"Alright." Jon laughs and Tormund's happy to see him at ease, nervousness gone. Nothing makes him happier than seeing his amazing boyfriend enjoy himself.

Jon grabs his butt and he can feel the head of his cock brush against his entrance. Little tease.

Very slowly Jon starts to push in and he can see Jon closing his eyes at the feeling, breathing hard. Truthfully, Tormund's not even sure if he can take him. While his own cock is big, and that's not him boasting, Jon's pretty big himself, probably the biggest he's had. He huffs when Jon pushes into him, groaning at the stretch. His boyfriend did an amazing job stretching him with his fingers but he still shudders and moans at the size of him. "Fuck, you're big," he moans, knowing the words will encourage Jon.

"Pff… you're joking," Jon murmurs, breathing hard and giving him a slow thrust.

"Not _ah-_ ah not everyone is a damn size queen like you are," he jabs and smirks when Jon blushes.

A harder thrust and it feels godly. Tormund groans loudly, gripping the sheets and turning his head to look at his man. Jon's focused on his face, hands massaging his lower back. "That's it, fuck, Jon."

With a growl coming from his lips, Jon finally bottoms out and their balls slap together. The feeling is intense, so fucking intense and Tormund needs a moment to catch his breath.

"How does it feel?" comes a soft question and he opens his eyes to look at the concerned face of his boyfriend.

"Fantastic," he groans out and Jon beams. "Go on.”

Jon pulls out slightly just to push inside slowly "Fuck, you _are_ tight," the man huffs.

Tormund moans, screwing his eyes when Jon tries a bit harder push. "You're absolutely perfect, Jon."

"Mmm…" the man grips his hips tighter, "Fuck yes," Jon curses and whips his long hair back, shuddering slightly before rocking his hips into him.

Damn Jon is really getting into it. He can tell by the way his boyfriend bites his lip and screws his eyes shut. Tormund wants to see how bold he can get him. With a small smirk, he dares "Harder."

The man's breath hitches and his coal like eyes focus on him. Then Jon's slamming his hips into him in. Tormund's breath gets punched from lungs as Jon's thrusts rock him. His knuckles go white at how strong Jon is. He grabs the sheets and a litany of small moans leaves him.'"Fuck yes _ah-_ that's it."

Jon seems to have fallen into a rhythm that suits him and is grunting and growling quietly, obviously enjoying himself. It fills Tormund with deep satisfaction to see him like that. And damn if it doesn't feel amazing.

Jon changes his angle a bit and he's crying out, when hot white fire surges behind his eyes, filling him down to his toes.

"Holy shit you're doing so good," he manages, but Jon's pulling out.

"Turn around," the man breathes and strokes. He's covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

How can he not obey when Jon's looking at him like this?

He does so, pulling the pillow from under his belly and tossing it aside. Once he's on his back, Jon crawls on top of him and slams their lips in an absolutely desperate kiss. He doesn't stop there though, and promptly pushes into him, pressing their chests flush together and making him groan deeply at the intensity of it

" _Tormund_ ," Jon whimpers into the kiss and his cock jumps at the rough tone. "Do you have any idea how you look like laying like this?" the brunette all but growls into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Holy shit.

"Go on, little crow," he smiles slyly. "Fuck me."

Jon bites down on his collarbone and thrusts with a loud grunt, hitting his prostate full on. Tormund groans and his head hits the pillow. The intensity of it all turns his thoughts into mush.

Then his erection, which has already filled, is getting gripped strongly, just the way he likes. Jon starts to jerk him along with his thrusts. He can tell that his boyfriend is close and it occurs to him that Jon wants to have him cum before him, despite having already made him come earlier.

“You, sweet, you don’t have to _ah-_ do it.” he manages, feeling Jon’s hand on his chest pressing him down 

Jon only smirks at him and goes harder.

White explodes behind his eyelids again, and Tormund goes limp with a growlish moan. “Fuck, do it again,” he manages and Jon’s hand on his cock speeds up, spreading his precum.

With only a few more thrusts, his moans turn into a loud groan and Tormund spills all over Jon’s hand. Not a second later he’s getting kissed by his smiling boyfriend. Jon lets go off his spent cock to wrap around his shoulders and still thrusting into him. The smaller man gasps into their kiss and his hips start to tremble, but he goes on, laying kisses on his neck and collarbone. 

It takes Tormund a bit to go down from his high, but when he does, he squeezes Jon's butt, marveling at muscles shifting underneath his hands. Finally after a few more strong thrusts, having Jon grunt gravelly, the younger man groans loudly. Tormund can feel warm seed fill him but instead, he focuses on Jon.

The man is supporting himself on his shoulders and has a completely blissed out expression on his sweaty face. Long curls wet and plastered on his face and shoulders.

With a quiet groan, Jon pulls out and collapses on him with a soft huff. Tormund instantly wraps his arms around his tired boyfriend and brings him closer, inhaling his scent and kissing his head. "Look at you. You're absolutely amazing," Tormund coos softly. Jon gives him a tired but content smile. He kisses his man softly and Jon wraps his arms around his torso, sharing their warmth. "That, that was a lot." Jon finally says.

"Did you like it?" Tormund asks slowly, brushing his hands through Jon's dark curls. His boyfriend chuckles. "Never mind me, did _you_ like it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he says before bringing Jon's chin for another kiss.

"I liked it a lot, though I think I feel better under you," Jon finally says, his smile soft and so beautiful. "But I'd like to do this more too. Variety is good after all, isn't it?"

Tormund chuckles, "You're so good, my little crow," he says while bringing his boyfriend for a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments highly appreciated :)


End file.
